A Love Between Brothers
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Chuck has a crush on Thomas but is too scared to tell him. What happens when Chuck does tell him? One-sided Chuck/Thomas so don't like don't read and one-sided Newt/Alby. Warnings and everything inside. ONESHOT


**Title: A Love Between Brothers**

**Summary: Chuck has a crush on Thomas but is too scared to tell him. What happens when Chuck does tell him?**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): one-sided Chuck/Thomas, mentioning of one-sided Newt/Alby**

**Genre(s): Angst, Friendship, Family**

**Warning(s) Angst**

* * *

><p>Chuck's PoV:<p>

Chuck wasn't sure exactly the time when his crush on Thomas had started developing. Maybe it was when Ben had been Banished and Thomas cried over a guy who had attacked him hours earlier. The brown haired boy was so sweet and caring, Chuck couldn't help but love him.

He knew the time he had realized his true feelings for Thomas, though. It was when Thomas was put in the Slammer and he promised Chuck that he would get him home. At that moment, Chuck knew he was done for.

One day, Chuck decided to tell Thomas how he felt. He caught up to Thomas before dinner one day and said, "Hey, Thomas, can we talk for a sec?"

"Of course," Thomas said, pulling Chuck aside. "What's up?"

Chuck opened his mouth to confess and then just totally wimped out and said, "Gotta pee," then ran off before Thomas could protest.

All during dinner, Chuck could barely hide his disappointment in himself. He loved Thomas and he wasn't even strong enough to tell him. He was lying to his friend. Thomas kept sending him concerned glances, making Chuck's heart flutter. Thomas was incredibly sweet. He felt awful that he had wimped out of such a simple task.

After dinner, of course Thomas pulled him aside. "Chuck, I need you to tell me what's wrong," the older boy said softly, encouragingly.

Chuck's vision blurred with tears and his throat felt tight. He swallowed and said, "I can't tell you, Thomas."

"Why?" Thomas asked, his voice gentle.

"Because I'm scared."

"Chuck, you can tell me anything," Thomas reassured him. "You know that."

"You'd be disgusted," Chuck said.

Thomas' eyes widened in horror. "No, of course I wouldn't!" Tears filled Thomas' eyes and Chuck felt awful. "Nothing you could ever say would make me feel disgusted towards you." His voice was firm now. "Do you hear me, Chuck? Ever."

"I love you," Chuck said, finally letting the tears fall. "I love you, Thomas."

Tears streamed down Thomas' cheeks too. "Oh, Chuck...how could you..." He pulled Chuck into a tight hug and Chuck sobbed into Thomas' shirt. "I love you so much, you idiot."

Chuck pulled back and shook his head. "No. Not like that."

Thomas' eyes widened in realization. "You mean-"

Chuck nodded. "I'm in love with you, Thomas."

Thomas wiped the tears from his eyes as more started to fall. "Chuck, I-"

"Please." Chuck pressed closer to Thomas. "Please, Thomas." Chuck wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, standing on his toes, and he nuzzled him.

"I can't be with you like that, Chuck," Thomas said. "I love you, but as a brother, and I'm way too old for you."

"Only three years older," Chuck pointed out. "Thomas, please."

"I'm so sorry, Chuck," Thomas said, shaking his head. "I can't."

Their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me," Chuck said. "Please, Thomas, if you really do love me, kiss me."

Thomas' PoV:

Thomas didn't know what to do.

He was completely stunned and flattered at Chuck's confession of love for him. Chuck was a brother to him - Thomas didn't want to kiss him, but he knew he would be hurting Chuck if he didn't. He was already hurting the poor kid by rejecting him. "Thomas..." Chuck whispered, their lips inches apart.

And then Thomas' lips were on Chuck's, and they were kissing, but Thomas didn't feel any more than brotherly feelings. To make himself feel better, he did attempt at making feelings stir inside him, because since maybe Thomas loved Chuck in a platonic way it would be possible, but that wasn't the way love worked. Love chose you, not the other way around.

They broke apart, both still crying and gasping for breath. "Wow, Thomas," Chuck gasped, his hands sliding down Thomas' chest. "Shuck." He rested his head on the older boy's chest.

Thomas held him close and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Chuck," he said, holding the younger boy tightly. "I didn't feel anything."

Chuck pulled back. "You're telling me you felt nothing for me? Absolutely nothing."

Thomas' heart broke as Chuck glared at him. "Not anything more than brotherly feelings," he said. "I'm really sorry, okay?"

"Yeah," Chuck glared at him, "Me, too." He stalked away and Thomas started to go after him, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Give him some space to cool down, all right, Tommy?" Newt said in his thick British accent.

Thomas nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Yeah, okay."

Chuck's PoV:

Chuck ran into the Deadheads, his vision blurry with tears. He sank down with his back against a tree and sobbed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, his heart aching for Thomas.

"Hurts like a mother, doesn't it?"

Chuck looked up to see Newt looking down at him. Newt sat beside him, his back against the tree. "Have you-" Chuck started.

"Ever had an unrequited love?" Newt finished. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Who?" Chuck asked, curious. "Alby?"

Newt smiled at him. "How did you know, you bloody smart shank?"

Chuck grinned back. "The way you look at him. It's obvious, Newt."

The blond boy burst out laughing and put an arm around Chuck's shoulders. "Yeah, he said he loved me like a brother but nothing more." Chuck felt like he had been hit in the gut - he could relate. "But you know what, Chuck, he loves me. And I know for a fact that that boy out there," Newt pointed out in the woods, "that boy out there loves you, even if it's not how you want."

Chuck stared at him, unsure of what to say. "You really think so?"

Newt smiled. "I know he does, Chuck."

Thomas' PoV:

After a long day running with Minho in the Maze, Thomas headed towards the Map Room. "Thomas!" he heard Chuck call out from behind him.

His heart lifted and he turned around half a second before Chuck's arms went around him in a hug. Thomas' throat tightened with tears as he held onto Chuck. "I love you, Chuck-"

"I know," Chuck said, his voice broken. "I know, Thomas."

**AN: Please review and NO FLAMES PLEASE but constructive criticism is encouraged **


End file.
